Prompts
by Kage kioku aji tenshi
Summary: These are Ideas that I had and I thought I'd share, if you want to take one let me know ;D And this will probably always be marked in progress.
1. Chapter 1

These are just prompts I thought up. +Blah+=Quotes from Movie I have all these ideas and not enough time to write them or sadly motivation, and I can't figure out how to post them on Live Journal's Meme Thing. This will be added to as I have Ideas so it will be a prompt chapter fic thing.

Characters can be recast as Author sees fit-I'm just the prompter and thought I'd give some Ideas. ;D

* * *

1.)Practical Magic/Hobbit AU

Cast of Characters

Aunts-Oin Balin

Jillian-Thorin (+You have the worst taste in To Jillian By Sally+)(+I don't think he's in there, Sal.+)  
Sally-Dis (+I Hope I never fall In love.+)(+Summoning up a true love spell.+)(+The man I dreamed up doesn't exist, and if he doesn't exist, I'll never die of a broken Heart.+)  
Antonio-Kili (+He can flip Pan cakes.+)  
Kyle-Fili(+Not While he's out there.+)(+The man by the roses, they grew overnight.+)  
Jimmy-Azog or Smaug(+I want you to be my Wife.+)-(Said as he's choking Jillian)  
Hal-Dwalin (+What the hell is going on here?+)(One of these days you're going to explain all this to me.+)(+I came here to bring in the bad Guy.+)  
Fill in other characters as they fit, Remember a Coven is Thirteen

* * *

2.)Peter Pan/Hobbit AU

Cast of Characters

Peter-Thorin

Wendy-Bilbo

Micheal-Primula

John-Lobilia

Lost Boys

Twins-Fili Kili

Cubby-Bomber

Others-Gloin Oin Bofur Bifur Balin Dwalin Dori Ori Nori

Hook-Azog

Smee-White Warg

Tinker Bell-Gandalf Or Smaug

Tiger Lily-Legolas or Thuraduil

Mermaids-Elves of Rivendale, I.E. Elrond his kids Arwen Erestor Aragorn(Even though he'snot an elf.)

* * *

3.)Dances With Wolves/Hobbit AU

Cast of Characters

Soldier-Thorin or Dwalin

Native Raised-Bilbo or Dis Others to be cast

* * *

4.)Movie-Ghost Town/Hobbit AU

Cast of Characters

Pincus(Loner{Read Antisocial} Dentist who dies during a surgery (he lives/is brought back) and suddenly can see ghosts, who are everywhere)-Thorin

Pincus' Helpful Co-Worker-Gandalf

Main Dead Guy(Who cheats on his wife and gets killed by a falling Airconditioner while yelling at a realestate agent for telling his wife about the apartment he wants to get with his girlfriend and follows Pincus around after he dies)-Smaug or Azog

Elder woman(Wants Daughter to find a letter, Change to cousin(Bofur or Bomber) to find letter)-Bifur

Father(Wants to tell his wife where son's favorite toy is)-Gloin

^Wife-Gloin's Canonical Wife

^Child-Gimli

Construction workers(Wants crane worker to stop blaming himself for their death which was an accident) (Three)- Nori Dori Ori

^Crane worker(Alive)- Dwalin

Gwen(Main Dead Guy's Widow)(Works in a museum)(lives in Pincus' Apartment Building and he's always rude to her)-Bilbo

New Fiancee(Basically a Saint)-Thuranduil

+"My husband used to have a nightmare, if he's really here what is it?"  
"He's drowning."  
"No, that's wrong, using things about my dead husband to get close to me."  
"Gwen."  
"You stay away from me."-Exit Gwen Pincus turns to Dead Guy "Why did you lie?"  
"Because you're a selfish Jerk, she's already had one of those."-Exit dead Guy

-Revelation for Pincus-  
Helps other ghost-goes to opening of Gwen's exhibit-Hit by a bus-saved by New fiancee "Those tears she's crying, Those are for you...Hey Pincus there's something I should tell you in case you make it back..."  
-Enter Gwen at the Dentist's later "He told me, his dream."  
"Oh?"  
"He's walking with his dad and suddenly his dad is gone, he tries to find his way back only he can't. That's his dream, that he can't find his way home."+ From Movie-Not exact, don't have a perfect memory

* * *

5.)Retired Human AU-Hobbit

Bilbo used to be a secret Agent, so secret only one person ever knew, Gandalf. Now he works as a fiction author and only a few know that the stories are true. Fili, Kili, and Ori love when Mister Bilbo reads them the books. But when the Dragon Reamerges with an Ally called the Orc Bilbo knows that Gandalf will be calling The Burglar out for one last mission, because it was the Burglar who had made the Dragon go under Radar so long ago.  
He just didn't realize that Gandalf planned on teaming him up with the Heir of the Country that The Dragon had taken before he had sent him under. Now Bilbo has a team of Lost Boys, of mechanics, who once made cars that caused jealousy, tech repair men, who had created virius' and code that were once sold by the millions, and a group of guardsmen who had once protected a king, and a King who had lost a kingdom he couldn't remember.  
Oh and three little children who had listened to his stories in his little bookshoppe and wiped their muddy boots on his mother's glorybox, that now held toys for the children who came by, and all because he told Gandalf that he was too old to handle both the Dragon and The Orc on his own, He needed a cup of tea.

* * *

6.)Harry Potter/Rise of the Guardians

Is it just me or do threstrals look alot like NightMares? That's all sorry.

* * *

7.)Harry Potter/Hobbit Crossover Children, even among the Fertile Hobbits are precious.  
Belladonna was on an Adventure, (Sans(without) Gandalf) when she crossed over the Misty Mountians on her way home to the Shire. She found a Hobbitling, seventeen by the Child's count. Even though she had yet to have children she knew that she couldn't leave this child, especially not here. So she took the child's hand and took him home with her, she ignored the rumors of an Elven Father, some even hissed about a Dwarven Father. It took her and Bungo two years to even get the child to write his name down for them, his hands always moving in a language of signs that even the Dwarves could not understand, though they had taken pity and Taught him their signs. The Child, Harry rarely used them.  
And Then Bungo and Her welcomed their own little Miracle, Bilbo Baggins. Harry pulled away for a while, until he realized that Belladonna still wasn't letting him go, and she found him signing silently to Bilbo when they were together, and sometimes she found him asleep in Bilbo's room, his fingers resting on the Babe's back as they slept, body positioned protectivly around the other child.

Harry didn't understand why he had been thrown into this world, and he didn't understand why the Lady Yavanna had changed him into one of her creatures, though she hadn't managed a complete change, his feet were much smaller than her Children's. She and her Husband Mahal had each given him gifts, Mahal the knowledge of his Language which Harry had refused to use and Yavanna the gift of a Green thumb as he had once heard it, and a Family.  
Harry had only wished that being thrown into the Veil would give him his end not that he would be whisked away to a new world.  
When the Lady Belladonna had brought a new life into the world Harry had been prepared to leave at their request, only it had never come and Lady Belladonna had called him Bilbo's brother.  
Harry made himself a promise, a promise that he would protect Bilbo, with every thing he had, He would not lose Bilbo, not like he had lost Teddy, he wouldn't let the Monsters take Bilbo away from him like they had taken Teddy.  
(Yes I killed Teddy, Yes you can kill me, if you can find me.)

* * *

8.)Just My Luck/Hobbit AU

Cast of Characters Lucky-Bilbo UnLucky-Thorin Band-?  
Little Girl-Fili Kili Lucky's Friends-Bofur Ori Lucky's Boss-?  
Band Promoter-?  
Fortune teller-?

* * *

9.)Evil/Insane Dis!  
Dis, once she finds out about Thorin leading her Babies to their death, Demands replacement Children from Thorin. Could be Bilbo/Thorin Mpreg or not.

* * *

10.)Harry Potter/Rise Of the Gaurdians Crossover

It took him a while to notice, which wasn't his fault really, it wasn't like people suddenly walked right through him, because old, young, and inbetween, all believed in death. And Harry had become the Spirit of Death. (But where there is Death there is always Life, and where there is Life there is always Death.)

* * *

11.)Howl's Moving Castle/Hobbit AU

Cast of Characters

Sophie-Bilbo (+I've never once been beutiful in my life.+)(+Calsifer I like your Spark!+)  
Howl-Thorin (+You're lucky that wizard wasn't Howl he would have stolen your heart and eaten it.+Said about Howl to Sophie)(+I feel like there is a weight on my chest.+Howl +A Heart's a heavy Burden.+Sophie)  
Calsifer-Smaug(If you do it I should be fine, I mean you threw water on me and Howl and I both survived.+)(+It's soft and warm and fluttering like a bird+Sophie+It's still just the heart of a child.+Calsifer)  
Markl-Fili Kili (+Not ready, not ready+Said as he's cleaning his room)  
Witch of the Waste-Thuranduil(+It's Mine.+About Howl's Heart) (+You who swallowed a falling Star, your Heart will soon belong to me.+Curse from her to Howl)  
Madam Suluman-Gandalf Heen/Hean-Elrond(The Orb at the Very end where Suluman seens Heen=Elrond's Sight)  
Turnip Head-Bofur(+It looks like your true love is in love with someone else.+Said to him by Witch of the Waste)

* * *

12.)Harry Potter Evil Harry AU

"The Thing is everyone just assumed that I was on the Light side, No one ever asked me what side I was on."

* * *

13.)(Oh the evil Thirteenth.)CrackFic After sleeping with Thorin they say goodnight and there is a slip of the tongue.  
"Goodnight, My Hobbit."-Thorin "Goodnight, My Ring."-Bilbo O_O

* * *

14.)Harry Potter/Avengers Crossover

James Barnes, every now and again, is woken for a Mission, but they don't mention the time spent Rogue.  
He had a family, a wife, a son on the way before he was dragged back kicking and screaming Murder.  
She waited but one can only wait so long before they let go and she had a babe to worry about, his son, their son. Harry James, and the name of the man who adopted him, Potter.  
- More if you want or not-  
Harry was seventeen and in New York for a class trip when the Winter Soldier pointed his gun at Captain America, Harry slipped in front of the Captain as he was walking and the Winter Soldier lowered his gun as the memories came flooding back. When James looked at the boy who had accidently blocked his shot, his wife's green green eyes stared back at him, and he remembered everything, even the stupid asthmatic who had followed him into a war, the skinny boy who had become Captain America, the kid that he had almost killed.

* * *

These are prompts I thought of, if you want one feel free to take but let me know, I want to read^.^ I will post more as I come up with them I just want there to be at least ten per 'Chapter' because I think it would be a little silly to have twenty chapters with one per chapter, Also if you want me to I will post chapters with who takes what prompt. I will be numbering the Prompts.  
Posting under Hobbit/Harry Potter Crossovers because most of the Prompts so far are Harry Potter and Hobbit.


	2. Chapter 2

More prompts I thought up. +Blah+=Quotes from Movie(Scenes)Prompter's word Vomit  
I have all these ideas and not enough time to write them or sadly motivation, and I can't figure out how to post them on Live Journal's Meme Thing. This will be added to as I have Ideas so it will be a prompt chapter fic thing. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO USE ANY OF THE 'EXTRAS' THAT I HAVE PUT IN, YOU CAN JUST USE THE PROPMT AND IGNORE EVERYTHING IN OR ( ) OR + + I JUST CAN NOT SEEM TO STOP WRITING ON CERTIAN THINGS!- GOES FOR PREVIOUS 'CHAPTER'.

* * *

15.)HeartBreak

Hobbits are a Fertile Race, their Families are built quickly and become large, even two Hobbits of the same sex, although no one has ever figured out just how two female Hobbits manage, can have a large family of Faunts.  
But it seems that this Fertility extends only to other Hobbits.  
After years of trying for a child, Thorin and Bilbo must admit that there is no child coming for them.

* * *

16.)AU Genderswap/Insane Belladonna Took {I may end up writing this one-the words won't stop, a bit annoying really.} Would like Bella/Dwalin or Bella/Thorin

Bilbo was born female, but her mother went a bit crazy after losing what would have been her elder brother. So she grew up pretending that she was a boy for her mother. Her Father died before he could correct the Shire and she could be the girl she was denied to be. Not even Gandalf is aware that his friend did not have a son but a daughter. (When Dwalin arrived at the door to Bag-End the last thing he expected was a Lady standing there at the door in her nightdress.  
"Come in, please, I'll make something to eat." Bella said, stepping aside to let the Dwarf in.  
"I really ought not." Dwalin replied, stepping back.  
"Nonesense, Master Dwarf, come in."  
"I..."  
"Now." Bella said, firmly, pulling the Dwarf into her house, still in shock Dwalin wasn't able to stop her. "Gandalf didn't say I would be entertaining any one but him, so you Master Dwarf are going to tell me just how much food I am to prepare." Bella said as she showed the Dwarf to the table and sat him in one of the chairs, drifting into the kitchen.  
"There are thirteen coming, milady." Dwalin said softly.  
Bella came back with tea, "Ah, would you mind if I went and dressed, I was expecting Gandalf tomorrow, not tonight."  
'''Twould be best." Dwalin murmured, not looking at the flimsily clad Lady.  
Bella walked to the doorway before she paused, "Master Dwarf, would you keep this between us?"  
"No, the others will need to know that we..."  
"Master Dwarf, are you arguing with a Lady?" Bella asked as she turned to raise an eyebrow at the Dwarf.  
"No, Ma'am." Dwalin said, snapping his mouth shut.  
Bella smiled, softly, "I thought not, say nothing to your friends, Master Dwarf."  
"Dwalin, milady." Bella nodded, "Thank you for your secrecy, Master Dwalin." Bella turned and left the room to change.  
"Just Dwalin, Ma'am." Dwalin whispered.)  
(After Dwarves Find out or to Dwalin when he questions why she's pretending  
"My Father named me Belladonna, as the Girl child that was born, my Mother called me Bilbo as the son she hadn't realized that she lost. She got pregnant so quickly after the miscarriage, with me. Father didn't realize that something was going on with my Mother until he heard her whisper that I was a 'sweet baby boy'. ")

* * *

17.)Hobbit/Notebook AU

Allie-Bilbo Noah-Thorin

Because you all know that Thorin would build Bilbo a house and stay with him as he forgot about them. Can be set in Middle Earth or Modern world. But if it's set in Middle Earth, then Bilbo's 'There and Back' book=the Notebook and Alzeimers=the Ring's affects

* * *

18.)Harry/Twilight Crossover

Jasper/Harry Hermione/Ginny Alice/Luna After the War Harry left the Wizarding World to recover his will to live, a life without the flip-flop opinions of the Wizarding World. The fact that the Wizards were less disabled accessable played a factor as well, as Voldemort's last Spell had caused more damage than the Healers could fix, while he could still use his legs doing so pained him and he was tired of being in pain so he used the wheel-chair that Hermione had provided for him.  
However, Harry was not leaving the World alone, Hermione and her girlfriend Ginny would be coming with him and Luna, she had told him that there would be someone waiting there for her.  
They end up in Forks and sign up for school.  
("You speak 'Luna'?'" Hermione asked Alice.  
"Fluently." Alice replied with a small smile.  
"I thought Harry was the only one that could." Ginny muttered, as they walked to the cafeteria.  
"'Luna'?" Emmet asked in confusion.  
"All the weird things Luna says, like 'Beware of the snipes' or things like that." Hermione explained.  
"Ah."  
"It's a Seer thing, Emmet." Alice said.  
"Oh."  
The group sat at the Cullen's usual table.  
"Will Harry be joining us?" Alice asked.  
"No, Harry is elsewhere." Luna said.)  
(Harry smiled as he entered the Music Room, the piano was sitting untouched and Harry slowly wheeled himself over to it, lifting himself out of the Chair onto the Bench. He fingered the keys one handedly, pressing down on a few of them, before settling both hands on the Piano. He settled himself for the wait he would have, Hermione and Ginny had found a book club to join that met after school and Luna was doing... whatever it was that Luna was doing.  
Harry smiled at the Piano and closed his eyes as he began playing a tune he had heard once, he couldn't read the Music notes that were in the books, it wasn't something that anyone had bothered to teach him, but he could match them by ear, and he played, humming along as he did so, before he began to sing the words softly.  
He continued when the other person stood in the doorway, waiting until he was finised singing before he spoke.  
"I know you are there, are you going to stand there all Day?" Harry asked without looking at the other man.)

* * *

18.5.)Harry/Glee Crossover So, as I was typing the prompt above I realized that it could work for Glee as well so Here it is with Glee  
Puck/Harry-(Slow build, Harry is slow to trust and Noah's having an identity crisis.)  
Hermione/Ginny-(Established.)  
Brittney/Luna/Santana-(It's Luna. Seer Luna and Brittney.)  
Finn/Rachel Mercedes/?  
Sam/?  
Artie/?  
Quinn/?  
Mike/Tina Blaine/?  
Sebastian/Kurt Will/Emma Sue/Snape-('Cause that would be Hilarious.) ("Oh My God, there's two Snapes, and they are together, Harry, the world is Doomed."-Ginny after finding the two holding hands.)  
(Dominant/Submissive(bedroom only, because we all know that the Submissive is the one in charge every where else)  
After the War Harry left the Wizarding World to recover his will to live, a life without the flip-flop opinions of the Wizarding World. The fact that the Wizards were less disabled accessable played a factor as well, as Voldemort's last Spell had caused more damage than the Healers could fix, while he could still use his legs doing so pained him and he was tired of being in pain so he used the wheel-chair that Hermione had provided for him.  
However, Harry was not leaving the World alone, Hermione and her girlfriend Ginny would be coming with him and Luna, she had told him that there would be someone waiting there for her, they change their name to Lupin in honor of Remus.  
They end up in Lima, Ohio and sign up for school.  
They have a two story house, Harry makes a point in walking up the stairs, because he feels he needs to, he also hates when people offer to help him, but has given up on telling Hermione, Ginny, and Luna not to.-At one point he yells at one of the 'Glocks' for trying to carry him.  
At one point Glee has a party at the 'Parentless' House and Harry has a talk with Overprotective Parents(Burt) about the fact that they'll all be perfectly fine, and dumps all the alcohol down the sink.-Harry is the Adult of the Lupin Family they all find out, the hard way.  
Harry cooks.  
At one point they meet Teddy, Andromada needs a weekend, or can't handle seeing a reminder that her daughter is gone, Noah goes all mushy-Extra Bonus if Shelby backs out of Adoption and Harry adopts Beth before anyone else can because of Noah, who spills that he wanted to keep her but Quinn wouldn't let him, and lets him see her all the time. -Double Bonus if Hermione is all 'I know why you did it' and Harry is all 'Don't want to talk about it, he won't want me, oh, look, baby needs to be changed.'  
I will be truthful I don't really like Rachel, she comes off as attention seeking and annoying, a little like Ron actually. I think that as a character she could have grown more during the Series, in that she begins to share the spotlight with other characters besides Blaine and Finn, and maybe realize that you can't truly get anywhere without friends, Also don't really like Blaine either, he comes off as a Filler Character, to me at least. Kurt and Puck are my favorites and Sebastian, he amuses me. -More Bonuses for Harry refusing to call Puck Puck-calls him Noah.  
("You speak 'Brittney'?'" Quinn asked Hermione.  
"Fluently." Ginny replied with a small smile. "Well, we speak a slightly different dialect."  
"I thought Santana was the only one that could." Kurt muttered, as they walked to the cafeteria.  
"'Brittney', though?" Hermione asked in curiosity, could it be possible that Brittney was a Seer like Luna was? "Yeah, Britt' says a lot of weird things that make no sense." Rachel said.  
"Like what?" Ginny asked as she caught Hermione's eye.  
"She calls me a Dolphin and a Unicorn." Kurt whined. (Dolphin=Gay Unicorn=VirginShark=Bi(-Noah doesn't know that in 'Brittney' Shark means Bi))  
Hermione's hand covered her mouth, "I see." She giggled.  
"Why is that funny?" Rachel asked.  
"No reason." Ginny returned. "So, this Glee thing you want us to join.?")  
(Harry smiled as he entered the Music Room, the piano was sitting untouched and Harry slowly wheeled himself over to it, lifting himself out of the Chair onto the Bench. He fingered the keys one handedly, pressing down on a few of them, before settling both hands on the Piano. He settled himself for the wait he would have, Hermione and Ginny had found a Club to join after school and Luna was doing... whatever it was that Luna was doing, and there was no way that Harry was leaving his girls at the school without him there, there was also the fact that school didn't let out for an hour or so anyway, Harry had managed to get a free class, what would have been Physical Education, but since he was Chair-bound the Coach had excused him, as long as he turned in a few papers on Sports and did quizzes for the sections that she went through during class he was good, he had told her that he could do it but it hurt to.  
Harry smiled at the Piano and closed his eyes as he began playing a tune he had heard once, he couldn't read the Music notes that were in the books, it wasn't something that anyone had bothered to teach him, but he could match them by ear, so he played, humming along as he did so, before he began to sing the words softly.  
He continued when the other person stood in the doorway, waiting until he was finished singing before he spoke.  
"I know you are there, are you going to stand there all Day?" Harry asked without looking at the other man.  
"You have a good voice." The boy said as he entered the room.  
"Your point?" Harry asked.  
"No point."  
"Have classes let out early?" Harry asked.  
"Nah, just don't like going to class."  
Harry snorted as he began a new song. "And you came here?"  
"I have Glee after school. You should join."  
"I don't sing." Harry returned.  
"That's a lie, I heard you."  
"Rephrase, I don't sing in public, if I had known that you were coming here, I wouldn't have been singing."  
"Ah."  
Harry turned on the Bench and looked at the boy who was slouched in one of the plastic chairs that were seated on the risers. Harry rolled his eyes at the other and moved to return himself to his Chair as the final bell rang.  
"See you around." Harry smiled as he started to wheel himself to the door.  
"You should stay." The kid said.  
"Hello, Harry." Luna said as she entered the room, sitting herself on his lap. "Are you staying to hear the Screams?"(Reference to a Banshee=Rachel)  
"Do I want to?" Harry asked as he wheeled his Chair over by the boy.  
"No, but it should be amusing to." Luna said.  
"Mmm?" Harry questioned.  
"Lockhart's twin."(Also Rachel-Tends to want to be the center of attention.)  
Harry snorted out laughter as others entered the room.  
"Harry!" Hermione shouted when she saw him, "We didn't know you'd be here."  
Ginny grinned, "You really thought he'd leave us here?"  
Hermione scowled at the girl while Harry shifted Luna over so that Hermione could join her on his lap, Luna's legs under Hermione's, feet dangling off his lap at opposite knees than the leg they were sitting on.  
Ginny pouted, "Where do I get to sit?"  
Harry rolled his eyes, "You three are weird." He muttered as Ginny settled between the two girls on his lap, her back against Hermione's chest as Hermione wrapped her arms around her Girlfriend.  
"Rachel told me that there are to be three new Club members, and as par the tradition, you must come up here and sing." The teacher began, waving at Hermione, Ginny, and Luna.  
The three girls looked at eachother, "Can we sing a group song?"  
The teacher nodded and the girls looked at Harry.  
"No."  
"It doesn't work without you and you know it."  
"I said no."  
"Harry." The three said together, "Please?"  
Harry opened his mouth and closed it, "Fine, but I want a Guitar."  
Hermione and Luna lifted Harry and put him on the tall stool that they moved to the center of the room and Ginny handed him a guitar. Harry strummed the strings a little before finding all the notes he would need, then he began to play.)The words Wouldn't stop, Sorry.

* * *

19.)Uptown Girls/Hobbit AU

Molly-Bilbo Gooey(What is his real name?)-Bofur Singer(Main, His name too?)-Thorin Ray's Mom-Dis Ray-Kili Fili Mo(Pet Pig)-Azog or Smaug Ray's Coma Father-Dis's Canonical Husband Molly's girlfriend-?

* * *

20.)Twilight/Hobbit AU Bella/Jacob-Because Edward is creepy, can't believe she picked the Pedophilic Vampire, really.  
Bilbo-Bella Belladonna(Bilbo's Mother)-Charlie Jacob-Thorin Edward-Thranduil James-Smaug Victoria-Azog Others fill in as needed. (Dwarves=Weres Elves=Vampire Gandalf=?)

* * *

21.)Hobbit (Song is Empty Chairs at Empty Tables from Les MiserablesBecause it works, nyeh(sticks out tongue.))  
Bilbo arrives home at BagEnd and sits alone at the table that had once been surrounded by his friends, he sings a song to bid them farewell.  
"Empty Chairs at Empty Tables by Les Miserables Cast (Marius, recovering from his wounds, imagines he is back at the ABC cafe)  
MARIUS There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
There's a pain goes on and on.  
Empty chairs at empty tables Now my friends are dead and gone.  
Here they talked of revolution.  
Here it was they lit the flame.  
Here they sang about `tomorrow'  
And tomorrow never came.  
From the table in the corner They could see a world reborn And they rose with voices ringing I can hear them now!  
The very words that they had sung Became their last communion On the lonely barricade at dawn.  
Oh my friends, my friends forgive me (The ghosts of those who died on the barricade appear)  
That I live and you are gone.  
There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
There's a pain goes on and on.  
Phantom faces at the window.  
Phantom shadows on the floor.  
Empty chairs at empty tables Where my friends will meet no more.  
(The ghosts fade away)  
Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me What your sacrifice was for Empty chairs at empty tables Where my friends will sing no more."

* * *

22.)The World Remade Hobbit/Harry Potter Crossover

VALAR! Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Lavender, Luna, Draco

Before it was Middle-Earth it was just Earth, with Humans, Wizards and other beings. They'd only meant to sleep for a few yaers, until the World forgot their Hero Worship, they never expected to wake in a barren world, but they found a special Magic and decided to help rebuild this world, but first they needed people in this world, Hermione made the Woodland? Elves of the Greenwood and Lothlorien, Ron and Lavender made a Race of Men, Draco made Dwarves, calling them Dwarrows, and Neville created a being all his own, a being that was small, in match to his husband's Dwarrow, but with a love of nature like his own, he also gave them Harry's simple wants, Love of family, good food, and a want of peace. And Luna, Luna breathed life into them all. Neville found that where they were was no place for his people so he propose to search one out, the others and a few of their people followed, Dwarrow stopped in what would come to be called the Misty Mountains, the Elves stopped in a Valley, and Neville's people, a few of the Men and the Dwarrows continued farther, until they found the place of rolling hills and green green grass, that is where Neville's people settled, in a place that would come to be called the Shire.  
Neville and Draco stayed with them, building a home in a very small Mountain, that Draco filled with gems of all kind, and Neville filled with children, some which took after Draco's people and some that took after Neville's, as they had each taken the form of their own creation. Harry, in a fit of wimsy taking the form of Neville's people. After a time though, it was decided that they needed to leave, a being that called himself a Wizard had told them of a place beyond the sea where they could go, so they all came together one last time, and Harry bid them farewell, for there was something that told him he would not be able to go with his family.  
As time went on the truth of the Races' creation became distorted, the truth often does, and soon only one thing remaned Certian, that one of the Valar remained on Middle-Earth, he was the Protector to young Dwarrows, the Savior to the Race of Men, the Wanderer among Elves, and but he was called the Broken within the Shire, and every Hobbit knew that he would always find himself back there, 'Searching' Hobbit parents whispered, 'for his lost Family.'  
(Neville held his last and youngest child out to Harry, all of his older children, the ones that matched his people, had remained in the Shire, the others had gone to the Dwarrows of his Husband's. "I know that you will care for him like he is your own."  
Harry took the child from Neville, "Took, his name will be Took."  
Neville smiled, "That's perfect." He whispered as he climbed into the boat, and waved until they couldn't see Harry on the Shore anymore.  
Harry looked down at the child in his arms and walked away, they never stayed long in one place, but Harry taught Took everything he thought the child would need to know.  
"Uncle Harry?" Took asked. "I want to go back."  
Harry paused as he was forging the sword, "Back where?" He asked turning to his son, his nephew.  
"To the Shire." Took whispered.  
"Okay." Harry whispered, so Harry took the child to the Shire.  
It is this reason that all Tooks find the need to wander, for Took taught his children some of the things Harry had taught him and took each of his children beyond the Shire's border, and his grandchildren as well, until he found himself too old.)  
Gamgees-Born from Neville's youngest Daughter who had a Very Green Thumb, like her Carrier.  
Baggins-Some middle Child.  
Tooks-Took child he raised.  
Harry comes back for Belladonna and ends up helping her and Bungo with Bilbo, does the Same for Bilbo with Frodo, goes on Adventures and comes back when he feels a need.  
In all the History books he is known only as The Broken, even in Verbal Tales Among Hobbits. Bonus if Bilbo tells this tale to Dwarrows.

* * *

23.)Rise Of The Guardians

There comes an Age where Children stop Believing in the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, Santa Clause, and the Easter Bunny.  
They might not Believe anymore but they still tell the stories about the Guardians to their children.  
"It's not that they don't want to Believe, it's that they can't."And would someone please tell me where this Quote is from, it's driving crazy-er trying to figure it out?

* * *

24.)Rise of the Guardians

Jack is so used to being on the outside looking in, so used to watching from the other side of the closed window, that when the other Guardians, even Bunny, started to include him in things that he was at a loss for what to do. It's worse when he is in Burgess, because he says things and he forgets that some of the kids can see him, and that number keeps rising everytime he finds himself there, so they answer him, every time he reacts the same way he did with Jaime.


	3. Chapter 3

More prompts I thought up. +Blah+=Quotes from Movie(Scenes)Prompter's word Vomit  
I have all these ideas and not enough time to write them or sadly motivation, and I can't figure out how to post them on Live Journal's Meme Thing. This will be added to as I have Ideas so it will be a prompt chapter fic thing. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO USE ANY OF THE 'EXTRAS' THAT I HAVE PUT IN, YOU CAN JUST USE THE PROPMT AND IGNORE EVERYTHING IN OR ( ) OR + + I JUST CAN NOT SEEM TO STOP WRITING ON CERTIAN THINGS!- GOES FOR PREVIOUS 'CHAPTER'.

* * *

25.) No.6 AU-Spoliers-Nezumi/Shion-Sad-Character Death(Permanant)(I Wrote a story for this prompt, It started out as this prompt until I realized that it could be it's own story, so I added a bit and Posted it.)  
Shion(Sion) died, there was no miracle from Saku and Elyrius, but Nezumi(Rat) didin't die, he waited to but after a few hour even he had to admit he was still alive, so he leaves, and Inukashi(Dogkeeper) returns the baby Shion saved to him, Nezumi took the baby and left the Corrrectional Facility, left No.6 which had killed the boy he loved, and he left Elyrius, who had allowed Shion to die.

* * *

26.) Hobbit/Space AU

Each Race has a planet, Hobbits have the Shire, Dwarves have quite a few planets, Erebor, the Blue Mountains, and the Iron Hills, Elves, when they weren't travelling to other planets called Mirkwood home, though once it had been called the Greenwood, before Erebor was lost, since it was so close, Lothloren and Rivendale were also Elvish dwellings, Orcs were a Parisitic Race that plagued all of these planets, having destroyed their own and taken over the Dwarvish planet of Moria. Like Orcs Wizards no longer had a HomePlanet, what had happened to it none dared ask, but only a few Wizards had escaped one of those being Gandalf. Smaug was called the Dragon, though what his true form was none knew, not even Gandalf, and none knew why he attacked and took over Erebor, except those few survivors that had managed to escape, and very few had, and many of them refused to say, then again Dwarves had always been a group apart, prefering to keep themselves to themselves, though they would explore other planets, unlike the ShireFolk who rarely if ever left their home soils.

* * *

27.) Rise of the Guardians-Forgotten Child

It isn't often that Santa Clause forgets a child, but when he does it loses him a light. Pitch Black has seen these children and for some reason these forgotten children's tears make him feel sad, so when he finds these children a black glass horse will appear, and the child that first holds that horse will be safe from his nightmare sand.  
Jamie finds his mother's black horse in the attic, and asks her about it, she explains that one year it was on her desk, still curious Jamie shows it to Jack and the Guardians, cue reactions when Sandy tells them it was made by NightMareSand. They are confused and curious as to why Pitch would do such a thing, because Sandy assures them that it is harmless, even protective of it's owner.  
*Glass because heated sand becomes glass, when done properly.*Horses because Mares are female horses Night/Mares/

* * *

28.) Harry Potter/Chronicles of Riddick Crossover

Harry had watched as what remained of the Death Eaters, lead by Draco Malfoy and his Father, stole the Technology of the Muggles in order to leave the planet, he had watched them improve it for long term space travel and inhabitation. And when they left Earth, losing some of their magic when they left the Planet's solar system, he went with them because Draco had asked him as his lover and not the leader of the Death Eaters, Harry's magic, however, had shifted and changed, instead of losing it like the others did, it made him immortal, he honestly blamed the Resurection Stone, the Wand and even the Cloak for the development of the Death Eaters' new Religion, helped along by Draco's and the others' longlivity and the arrival of new members when they landed on Planets to resupply.

Then one of the new ones killed Draco and tried to force Harry into his bed, citing a soon to be feared phrase, 'You keep what you kill.' Harry had smirked at the man and slit his throat not a minute later, the Death Eaters insisted he take Draco's place, so he did, and he waited for someone to challenge him and when they did Harry Potter, the Lord Consort of Lord Draco Malfoy vanished, no one paid mind to Jimmy Black, a new arrival, and so a new Lord was born, calling himself Marshall Dastin, it wasn't until the usurper of Dastin that the leader was called the Lord Marshall and this Marshall Built the Army and began forcing borders to take the Religion, the one after him found a way to numb them all, and soon everything was different than when Draco had been alive, there was a historian that kept all the records and knew this history, but no other, none except the First Consort, and the second Lord Marshall, though he was not called so.

Harry couldn't remember which of the Lords had changed their name, but he found he liked the new name to the old one, NecroMonger. Harry remembered when the Necromongers had still felt, though none other did, all of the original Death Eaters dead, Harry smiled, now, they were all Necromongers.

* * *

29.) How to Train your Dragon Astrid/Hiccup Breakup Gobber/Hiccup (Father/Son) Hurt comfort *Could work with Toothless too, maybe?*  
'Why come to me?' Gobber asked.  
Hiccup smiled tearfully at the older man, 'You saw me when I was invisible.'

* * *

30.) Rise of the Guardians/Harry Potter Crossover

Harry never truly fear what dwelled in darkness, his entire life was filled with fear and his dreams were always nightmares of a highpitched laugh and a horrible green light, so when the man come out from under his bed he knows that this is the Nightmare King, all Pitch Black knows is that this child, this three year old is his only believer, his last dark light.  
*Harry's aunt tells him the Boogie man will come take him away, Pitch really wants to, he can't *Pitch gives Harry his own Nightmare, to safe guard him in his nightmares *Harry doesn't believe in any of the regular guardians, Bunny because he is never allowed out to hunt for eggs, Santa because the presents go to Dudley, Sandy because he doesn't have good dreams, and Tooth beacuse Petunia always made him throw his teeth away. He believes in Jack because Jack has always kept him warm when he was locked outside in the cold-not as Jack Frost but as someone who keeps him warm and Safe(Bonus for him calling him his mother when Pitch asks why he loves the snow 'Mummy makes it snow and keeps the cold away, Mummy also makes Dudley and the others go away because the wind makes them cold.').  
*Later he doesn't believe because No Hope, No Wonder, No Dreams, No Memories worth visiting, because he lost most of his teeth before he met Pitch, and No Fun *Pitch tries to foster belief in Harry for the others, Painted eggs on Easter, Presents from Santa's workshop, The NightMare that watches Harry's dreams, Coins from different countries for the Teeth Pitch knows he lost. Harry lets Pitch believe that his believes in the others, really he knows that Pitch is the one that is giving him eggs, presents, coins, and peaceful dreams.  
*Pitch makes a special sand just for Harry's dream problem, Silver sand=no Dreams.  
*Man in the Moon makes Pitch a Guardian because of how he takes care of Harry- Guardians are wary and Manny ain't talking *Pitch keeps Harry a secret from them *Harry dies during battle-becomes Death Spirit, since so many people believe in death everyone can see him(Grims and Threstals as minions, and any other 'Death harbringers' you can think of, Bonus for favorite grim being called Snuffles.  
*Harry personally goes to children to collect their souls, Can make himself invisible if he wants, the Hollows are a part of him now, a black band on his throat for the Cloak, a black band on his left middle finger for the Resurrection Stone, and a black band for the Elder Wand on his right wrist.  
*Harry returns everything Pitch ever gave him before he goes to face Tom one last time, says good bye to the closest thing to a parent he has ever had *Pitch uses Harry's Nightmare, which becomes a necklace when Harry is awake, to check up on him, he freaks out when he finds her in North's Workshop with a box for him *Others are all what the heck-then awww-then how sad *Cue Harry trying to find Pitch to tell him he is fine(He still can't see the others, because he doesen't believe)  
(Harbingers of Death= Banshee(Foretells death by wailing screams, Is also said to bee seen washing the clothes of those soon to die(Irish Families), Each Uisge, their screams ar said to predict storms and foretell death same with the Kelpie, one is fresh water the other is Salt water, at least that is my understanding correct me if I am wrong, Reaper, brings untimely death, Wichtlin, knocks three times to foretell death, Woman in White, I think this one is just a vision, I am not sure, Etc, there are more but these are the ones I can Think of.)

* * *

31.) Hobbit-Bilbo raised by Dwarves(Bifur) AU

When Bilbo was little his parents died, desprate for Bag-End to belong to her Lobelia's Mother chased a young Bilbo from his home, instead of going to his Grandfather, he goes searching for the Elves his Mother spoke of, what he found was a Dwarf with an Axe in his forehead.  
Bifur was returning to Bofur and Bombur, his wife was dead, she and their son had been dead for years and none of her kin had told him. Bifur had been walking through a thick wood when he heard the child's scream, any Dwarf would have done as he did, but they would have searched for the child's family but Bifur couldn't bring himself to, any parent that let their child out late at night, alone didn't deserve one. So, Bifur took the child with him. The Family 'Ur welcomed the child that Bifur called son and ratiionalized everything that was odd about the Child, smooth faced like his mother, small like his father, with Joy that reminded them of Bofur and a love of food like Bombur, and yet none of them had a clue of where his large hairy feet came from, but they kept them hidden to keep him from being hurt by others' words.  
*This is based on the fact that, for whatever reason, Bifur's One was an Elf and they were expecting a child, Bifur leaves for the Battle of Moria and returns only to find that his wife and son are dead. He takes Bilbo in as a replacement child, and sometimes he forgets that Bilbo isn't his son, just like Bilbo forgets that Bifur isn't his father.  
*Bilbo doesn't speak Westron, he can, he just doesn't, he speaks the same dialect of Khuzdul as Bifur, along with the one every one else speaks and Elvish, all of the dialects, Bifur had found out about his love of language and fostered the love as best he could.  
*Bilbo's best friend is Ori.  
*The family 'Ur assumes that Bilbo's odd aging is due to his mixed heiratage.  
*Gandalf has no Idea and still takes the Company the Shire, where BIlbo begins to remember another life.  
*Bilbo is confused and can't get proper answers from Bifur.  
*Bilbo's secret name is given to him by Bifur, Bofur gives him an outer name, because Bilbo doesn't tell his real name.  
*Somehow they hide that Bilbo has no beard, at some point it falls off or is lost or something, cue freak out by Dwarves.  
*Kili is secretly glad that someone has less of a beard than he has.

* * *

32.) Hobbit-Bilbo/Thorin Song Fic, 'Little fall of rain' Les Miserables (Bilbo=Marius Thorin=Eponine Because ohmygoodness.)  
Bilbo and Thorin sing before Thorin Dies.  
*EPONINE Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius I don't feel any pain A little fall of rain Can hardly hurt me now You're here, that's all I need to know And you will keep me safe And you will keep me close And rain will make the flowers grow.

MARIUS But you will live, 'Ponine - dear God above,  
If I could heal your wounds with words of love.

EPONINE Just hold me now, and let it be.  
Shelter me, comfort me

MARIUS You would live a hundred years If I could show you how I won't desert you now...

EPONINE The rain can't hurt me now This rain will wash away what's past And you will keep me safe And you will keep me close I'll sleep in your embrace at last.  
The rain that brings you here Is Heaven-blessed!  
The skies begin to clear And I'm at rest A breath away from where you are I've come home from so far So don't you fret, M'sieur Marius I don't feel any pain A little fall of rain Can hardly hurt me now That's all I need to know And you will keep me safe And you will keep me close

MARIUS(in counterpoint)  
Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine,  
You won't feel any pain A little fall of rain Can hardly hurt you now I'm here I will stay with you Till you are sleeping

EPONINE And rain...  
MARIUS And rain... EPONINE Will make the flowers...  
MARIUS Will make the flowers... grow...

* * *

33.) Rise of the Guardians/Harry Potter Crossover

Jamie's Father is never seen, so, Teddy Lupin is Jamie's father, when he got married he took his wife's name to get the Wizarding world to leave him alone, his life would be perfect except for the fact that his Godfather, the man that raised him is starting to look more and more like his son. He tells his wife when they first meet that he is his brother, and the kids call him uncle Harry, little do they know that Harry is a Spirit of Death, mainly working with children.  
*Talks to Jamie, 'Aren't you a little old to believe in Santa?' Harry asked.  
Jamie looked at his Uncle, 'How old were you when you stopped believing in Santa?'  
"I don't remember, I believed in the Boogieman and the NightMare King.' Harry shrugged.  
Jamie gaped at Harry. 'Why?'  
'Because I was always afraid and I always had nightmares.'  
'The Easter Bunny? The Tooth Fairy? Sandman?'  
'Never hunted for eggs, never got a quarter, and good dreams were only thoughts had during waking hours.' Harry answered.  
'Harry, let my children believe in these Guardians if they want to.' Jamie's mother said.  
Teddy frowned, 'Maybe they shouldn't.'  
Harry raised an eyebrow at his Godson.  
'If these guardians of children existed, where were they when you needed them, surely you would have warrented their attention and protection.' Teddy explained.  
'Maybe I wasn't considered a child anymore, becoming an adult is described as a loss of innocence, I had lost all the innocence that I had.'

* * *

34.) Christmas Shoes/Glee Crossover/AU

I watched the Christmas Shoes recently and I cannot get it out of my head where Kurt is the little boy and his mother is the lady that dies(She even loves to sing), I know that someone wrote a song fic for the song, but what about the movie, and what if the guy wasn't Sue Sylvester, but Sebastian's dad or Blaine's if that floats your boat(I'm partial to Puckurt and Sebastian/Kurt), who I imagine as a Lawyer, cut to Sebastian or Blaine bringing his new boyfriend home and Kurt waiting until he leaves to say that he remembers Sebastian's(Blaine's) dad, let's pretend that Sebastian (Blaine) is the Lawyer's daughter's twin and was staying in Paris with his maternal grandparents(They switch of years that the children go) or however you want to rationalize the girl.

*It was almost Christmas time There I stood in another line Tryin' to buy that last gift or two Not really in the Christmas mood Standing right in front of me was A little boy waiting anxiously Pacing 'round like little boys do And in his hands he held a pair of shoes And his clothes were worn and old He was dirty from head to toe And when it came his time to pay I couldn't believe what I heard him say Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my mama, please It's Christmas eve and these shoes are just her size Could you hurry, sir, daddy says there's not much time You see she's been sick for quite a while And I know these shoes would make her smile And I want her to look beautiful, if mama meets Jesus tonight He counted pennies for what seemed like years Then the cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here"  
He searched his pockets frantically Then he turned and he looked at me He said, "Mama made Christmas good at our house Though most years she just did without"  
Tell me sir, what am I going to do Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out And I'll never forget the look on his face when he said "Mama's gonna look so great"  
Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my mama, please It's Christmas eve and these shoes are just her size Could you hurry, sir, daddy says there's not much time You see she's been sick for quite a while And I know these shoes would make her smile And I want her to look beautiful, if mama meets Jesus tonight I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love As he thanked me and ran out I knew that God had sent that little boy To remind me what Christmas is all about Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my mama, please It's Christmas eve and these shoes are just her size Could you hurry, sir, daddy says there's not much time You see she's been sick for quite a while And I know these shoes would make her smile And I want her to look beautiful, if mama meets Jesus tonight I want her to look beautiful If mama meets Jesus tonight*


End file.
